Pool Shark
by xo pirate
Summary: Raph and Casey engage in a few friendly rounds of billiards. Oneshot.


_Still don't own the Turtles. I have no affiliation with any party involved in the ownership of TMNT. _

_But the story idea is all mine._

* * *

The green felt was soft against his knuckles. The long wooden stick felt heavy in his hands. He lined the bald, white ball up against the rainbow before him. Casey grinned carefully removing the wooden triangle. Raph slowly drew the stick between his fingers. The crack of the resin balls was deafening as the rainbow shattered across the green surface. His eyes watched as balls dropped from the surface landing with a thud in the pockets. "Not bad." Casey smirked, rubbing the small blue cube on the tip of his cue. Raph nodded and began circling the table, looking for his next victim. The small, round light kept the players in the shadows, highlighting the remaining balls. Casey watched leaning against his stick, examining the options. Raph slowly bent, becoming eye level with the table again. He spied a perfect target. The perfectly round, solid blue ball lay before him, almost asking to be knocked into the corner pocket. He gently positioned his hand, the smooth cue sliding across his thumb connecting with the shiny ball. It landed with a thump, a sigh escaping Casey. "You know, at this rate.." He smirked, trying to psych out his opponent. Raph grinned, circling the table again. "Why am I always stripes"

"Luck I s'posse." He shrugged spying another shot. The ball bounced banked itself into the pocket, almost willingly. Casey sighed again, becoming impatient. He stepped to the table and plucked the wet bottle from the edge. A small ring of water saving its place on the wood. "Yanno, as I was saying.." He laughed.

"Okay." Raph stood, heavy end of his stick resting on the ground. His right hand wrapped around the tan surface. "Make it interesting. Every shot I make, you shoot." He nodded at the small, waist high table against the near wall. Two clear shot glasses sat alone on the flat top. Casey pondered his friend's challenge. "And every shot you"

"Miss." Casey grinned, knowing Raph was going to take the easy way out. Raph knew Casey would miss more than he sank, that wouldn't be fair. Raph grinned.

"You ain't so dumb.." He laughed, nodding. He lined up his next shot. Number seven, going down. He grinned sinking another ball.

"Now wait a minute. What's your poison"

"What'ver you choose." Raph was busy looking for his next shot. Casey grinned pulling a bottle from his bag. "Jose has always been good to me." He grinned twisting off the top and filling both small glasses. "That one doesn't count." He pointed at the side pocket Raph had sunk the solid red ball into and took another swig of his beer. Raph nodded and hopelessly looked for another shot. Nothing. Dejected Raph aimed for a ball, missing it.

"Ha." Casey grinned setting the bottle back onto the table's edge and cracking his knuckles. He circled the table, in the opposite direction Raph had. He stopped at the short end, nothing. He walked to the other end. He bent over the table extending his left hand as far as he could. He gently thrust his cue forward knocking his orange striped ball into its pocket. "Ha." Raph laughed, safe from taking a shot. Casey brushed his shoulder, creeping along the table.

"Yanno," He started leaning his long slender frame over the green felt, hip resting against the wooden frame. "I figured your brother would be better at this game." He the cue ball struck its target with a crack. Raph cocked an eyebrow. "You know. Don, himnd his big stick an' all." He finished, a smile parting Raph's lips. He walked the length of the table and resumed his position, trying to bank the cue ball into his striped 14, missing it completely and hitting Raph's purple four instead.

"You do know you're stripes right?" Raph grinned picking up the glass. The room temperature liquid burned his throat. His cheeks puckered, his taste buds reacting to the shock.

"I know what color my balls are." Casey retorted. Raph laughed licking the salt from the back of his hand. He shook his head and examined the table.

"Way to set up a shot." He laughed plunking another ball into the far corner. Casey rolled his eyes, downing his shot. His body had the same reaction as his friend's. He quickly stuck a wedge of lime between his teeth, juice running down his chin. His short sleeve quickly made use as a napkin, cleaning the sticky liquid from his face. His eyes went back to the game, watching another ball fall into a pocket. "Will you let me finish the first shot?" He grumbled dropping his fruit into a trash can and pouring more of the dark liquid into his glass. He licked the back of his hand, quickly threw the liquid into the back of his throat and reached for another lime. He quickly poured another ounce of liquid, watching his friend looking for another shot. Raph circled the table like a vulture above its next meal. "Hey, why do you shoot right handed"

"Hmm? I dunno." Raph didn't look up, he was getting ready to sink his last ball. A flash of yellow followed a loud crack and fell into the far pocket. Casey grunted, swallowing more of the vile liquid. Raph grinned, eyeing the eight ball. He pointed to the far left pocket and bent down, eye level again. The cue quickly passed through his fingers, knocking into the solid black orb before it, sending it rolling. The small white spot housing the squiggly figure rolled quickly and disappeared from sight.

"Best two out of three?" Casey suggested hoping off the stool and chalking his cue. Raph shrugged and agreed. It was early yet, and he really didn't have anywhere else to be. Casey smiled pulling the wooden triangle again from the table and plopped the round rainbow into it. He quickly rolled it along the surface, tightening the heavy balls together. Deftly raising the mold from the formed triangle and smiled.

"Well, at least you've got that down." Raph laughed, lifting his glass to his lips. The liquid felt like fire going down his throat and the salt made him salivate. Casey shot him a questioning look over the table. "Might as well get it over with." He poured another mouthful. "You can break." He had seated himself on the small stool. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Casey placed the solid white ball left of center. "So April has this"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Raph waved his hands in front of his face shaking his head. Casey raised from his position and turned to his friend. "You, Me, drinks. No girl talk. No work talk, no Foot talk. Just, no." Casey laughed.

"Sorry. Guy's night out." His words had a slight tinge of sarcasm. Raph nodded and waved him back to the game. Casey's break wasn't as loud as Raph's but it got the job done. Two balls were pocketed, one striped and one solid. Case resumed the dizzying route, looking for a good shot. He went solids this game, finally having an opportunity to choose. He knocked in two balls before missing. Raph downed his second game shot, fourth total. He quickly took Casey's place at the table. Casey laughed lifting the brown bottle to his lips, tipping it and finishing the contents. He pitched it into the trash can and fetched another from his bag. He kept to the shadows watching Raph knock in four more balls. He sighed picking up the half empty bottle of tequila. "This should cover it right?" Raph laughed as Casey mimicked drinking from the bottle, the liquid sloshing in the glass. The eight ball made a loud thud as it fell into its dark cave. Raph joined his friend at the table, resting his stick against the wall next to Casey's. Casey glanced at the table, asking for another game. Raph nodded, taking another shot. The liquor starting to seep into his bloodstream and take effect. He rubbed his forehead as Casey readied the table for another game. They played the next two games in silence, Casey winning one, Raph the other. "Five out of six?" Casey laughed finishing his second beer. Raph nodded.

"Why not? Might as well give Leo a good reason to bitch." He laughed, the blue chalk falling onto his fingers. He brushed his hand against Casey's shirt, getting ready to break. Casey laughed twisting the metal cap from the bottle, the pressurized air escaping. The break was to Casey's expectations, sinking two balls and setting up an easy shot for Raph. He sighed reducing himself to drinking only the beer. The hard liquor was three fourths gone now anyway. "How'd you get so good?" Casey asked, both fists wrapped around the narrow end of his cue, watching Raph knock ball after ball into the round pockets. Raph shrugged.

"Guess I've got skills." He laughed knocking the solid red seven across the bright green felt and into the far right pocket.

"Hey, I got skills too, yo." Casey laughed, faking a tough guy Brooklyn accent. Raph nodded sarcastically and lined up his last ball. The eight ball seemed to be glowing under the bright light. The crack of the two solid surfaces rung his his ears as he watched the smooth, dark ball roll across the table. The object disappeared over the edge, finding its kin below the table. He raised his eyes to Raph. "Best Six of seven?"


End file.
